In the late nineteenth century and early twentieth century, Frank Gilbreth developed a collection of tools for studying work that later became one of the foundations of industrial engineering. Industrial engineering is a branch of engineering dealing with the optimization of complex processes or systems. One of the tools developed by Gilbreth was his flow process chart, which was a lined, columnar form with sets of five symbols running down the page and a space adjacent to each set of symbols for a brief description. In 1947, the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) established a set of symbols as the ASME Standard for Operation and Flow Process Charts. The first process charts appeared as a series of symbols strung down a page in sequential order. Most flow process charts today are still constructed using a set of standard symbols, e.g., those set forth in American National Standards Institute (ANSI) X3.6-1970 or International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 5807. FIG. 1 is a drawing of some ISO standard flow process chart symbols.